Secrets in the Knight
by Arendondria
Summary: Secrets in the knight shows that there is more than just the night class that is a secret. What if there was a secret from even the darkest of these creatures? Is there a creature darker than them?


Secrets in the Night

I hid in the bushes watching poor Yuki and the fiend known by the name of Kaname hug. My eyes narrowed at Kaname. He just kept spreading his lies to her. I hated him. Everyone thought that he was the best and most merciful of purebloods, but I knew better.

My black eyes focused on the couple. They were parting and going back to their dorms. Yuki believed that Kaname was her one true love because he cared for her. She didn't remember her past though, or she thought she did. Kaname kept those memories from her. He was the one who had brought the terror known as Rido Kuran to the academy. I was a werewolf, and it was our mission to keep humans safe from the vampires. We were one of the only beings that could tear through vampire flesh and kill them. We were also hidden in shadow more so than the vampires. They themselves didn't even know of our existence. I had the mission of keeping watch over the Kuran family.

Kaname Kuran strode away. Yuki kept glancing back at him. It was then that I knew what I had to do. I had to unveil myself. Not what I was, but me. I was going to join the academy.

I fixed up my day-school uniform nervously. Our kind did not attend school. We taught ourselves and lived in our own hidden villages. I'm a werewolf. I shouldn't be afraid of anything…right?

I opened the door to the classroom and headed to Yuki's seat. I had asked if I could attend the Night classes for I was 'studying' vampire psychology. My relief when the headmaster had believed my story was immense. I took my seat by Yuki and tried to pay attention to the lecture. I made notes that looked reasonable, incase anyone wanted proof. When it was time to change classes I decided to strike conversation with Yuki Kuran. (Not her real name, but I had to call her that or suspicion would strike.)

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have introduced myself as of yet. My name is Taiyokami. What may I ask would be yours?" Even to me it sounded overly polite and slightly fake. I hoped dearly that she wouldn't suspect me. It seemed she didn't since she responded with a smile. "My name is Yuki Cr- I mean Yuki Kuran. Excuse me. I only just found out." She said with a large smile. My smile was slightly forced, but I tried my best to make it natural. "Do not worry about such a thing. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said bowing my head slightly. She bowed hers in return.

It didn't take too long before I had made 'friends' with her. It was hard not to enjoy her company though. It only made me want to protect her from that savage beast Kaname Kuran. Eventually after, a mere month, we were almost inseparable. She trusted people so easily. My short hair spiky red hair contrasted with her long dark hair. My deep tan contrasted with her pale luminescent skin. We were total opposites, people said. They didn't know how right they were.

I met Kaname soon after. Yuki wanted for him to get to know me. That night I prepared myself mentally. I couldn't appear suspicious lest my cover be blown.

Yuki pulled me along telling me to walk faster. "I am. What ever could be the rush Yuki-chan?" I asked. She smiled. "Kaname-senpai is waiting. I love Kaname-senpai, and I hope you do too." She grinned giggling. It didn't take long to reach our destination at the corner of the night class building. The rest of the students were out and about, so we had time to meet in private. Kaname watched us approach. His eyes roamed Yuki like always. It reminded me of a hawk searching its prey, but she found it to mean something totally different. Eventually we reached Kaname Kuran.

"Good evening, it is a pleasure meeting you. My name is Taiyokami. How do you do?" I bowed my head a little as my greeting as well. The hint of a smile lit in his eyes. "I am very well thank you. My dearest Yuki has told me much about you." "Hopefully only good." I smiled.

All through the night I watched Kaname as carefully as I could, but I couldn't let him get suspicious of me. Soon I would visit the two every night.

One night, whilst Yuki was off, I spied upon Kaname, or at least I tried to. He had taken off so quickly, that if I tried to keep up in my wolf speed, then I would surely be found out. Voices echoed down the desolate hallway. I hid myself around a corner. Rido Kuran came around the corner talking with Ichijo. Ichijo sounded very annoyed yet forced himself into polite conversation. "Now, now, now my dearest Ichijo. Though you're dearest Shizuka Hio has been killed-" "By your hand." "-and so you should follow me, not Kaname." Rido said it politely, but the threat was clear. "You just don't want me to get close to Kaname to kill him, thus killing you. Am I correct? The only way to kill you is to kill Kaname." Rido turned and grabbed Ichijo by the throat, lifting him off of the ground. "You tell anyone of what you know and I will not hesitate to kill you. Maybe I should just kill you now." Rido bared his fangs at Ichijo. Ichijo was shaking and struggling to breathe under the grasp of the old pureblood. "I-I swear to you… I will not say… a word." Ichijo finally choked out. Rido dropped him. "I'll hold you to your word Ichijo."

My heart pounded in my chest. Kaname and Rido…were enemies? Had I been wrong in my assumptions? My nails dug into my hands. I knew I wasn't wrong about Rido though. My eyes narrowed in fury. I was going to do what I was born to do.

Yuki, Kaname, and I all gathered at our usual place and were sharing a joke together, when Yuki suddenly got called to the headmaster's office. Which left Kaname and me alone.

In a flash I had him in my grip with a knife already shoved into his heart. Of course a pureblood cannot die that quickly, but it slowed them down. The knife had a paralyzing poison, so I had time. The moon was shrouded, which meant we were covered in the dark of night from stray eyes. My eyes adjusted themselves to wolf vision, my ears popped as they accustomed themselves to this sort of new body. My shifting was a quick process. I had since birth to practice.

Kaname looked frightened. I didn't let that deter me. I shot forward and my teeth sank into his neck as my hind legs ripped through flesh. I reached and ripped his heart out, which was the only way to kill a pureblood. I felt my heart wrench in my chest. It hurt to kill someone so innocent. But Rido had to be stopped, and this was the only and absolute way to stop him. I shifted back into my human form. I wiped my tears away and ran off.

Zero met me at the gates. "Its finished." He said and dumped Rido's head at my feet. "I knew you could do it Zero. I knew I could trust you with this job." I said. I had come to him in an hour of need. Help sometimes had to come asked. Zero watched me with worried eyes. "I still don't know who you are." He said. "I told you my name already." I whispered. "But a name is only a name. Not what type of person you are. Will I ever even see you again?" He said with a tortured look in his eyes. "You need Yuki. I just killed an important person to her. She need not ever learn the truth. No one must. You need to keep quiet. For the good of all races, lest a full out war brakes out. I must be off now. Two of the Kuran's are not dead. Yuki is the last. She may not have truly been Kaname's sister, but she certainly is a true Kuran. She needs to be protected from the world. She needs you Zero." I said walking backwards, holding the head of Rido Kuran. My only true ally Zero, my only vampire friend Yuki, and my last chance at a public school… they were all behind me now. A howl built up around me. I was being congratulated, and yet it felt like a funeral.


End file.
